Love & Lies
by WolfRunnersDandP
Summary: Bella is in love with Jacob, but they're only friends or so they say .But when a new boy, Edward Cullen, shows interest in Bella, what will Jacob do? What will Bella do? Bella-human Jacob-wolf Edward-vampire. :D JxB
1. Chapter 1

I walked into English and sat down next to Jacob.

"Hey Jake." I smiled.

"Hey. Anyways as I was saying, Leah, there's a party at Jessica's tomorrow. Are you coming?" I sighed and opened my book. Jacob was a year older then me and gorgeous. He had russet skin, deep brown eyes and short spiky black hair.

"Hey Bells, why don't you come too?" He asked.

"Sure." I grinned, "Oh, but I don't have anything to wear."

"Bella can borrow something of mine." Leah said. I looked her up and down. She was wearing a short jean skirt, white low cut top, black leather jacket, and black heels.

"Um, sure, thanks Leah." I smiled.

Just then the door opened and a gorgeous boy with golden brown hair and golden eyes walked in.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled. Jacob's head shot up and the two glared at each other.

"Welcome, Edward. Why don't you go and take a seat next to Bella." I took my bag of the chair next to me and smiled at Edward.

"Hello." He grinned; he had a sexy crooked smile. Jacob wrapped his warm arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"So what do you say Bells, you in?" Jacob grinned.

"I'm in." I smiled back. The rest of class flew by. When the buzzer sounded, Jake rushed out the room mumbling something about a meeting. Leah gave me a piece of paper with her number and address on it and told me to come over right after school, then ran after Jacob. I gathered up my things and walked out the classroom.

"Ouch." I muttered as I bumped into somebody and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Edward held his hand out to help me to my feet.

"Thanks. It's my fault though, I could trip over thin air." I said. I ignored his hand, as I stumbled to regain my balance.

Edward laughed.

"Are you lost?" I asked, pointing to his map and timetable in his hand.

"Yes. Would you mind helping me out?" He asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" I smiled politely.

"Math with Mr. Stafford."

"That would be in building three, I'm heading there for Spanish class." I started walking and Edward followed.

"So, where did you move from?" I asked.

"Alaska."

"Penguins, cool." I giggled

"Well at least then you'll have no problem with the weather. Do you have any siblings?"

"My brother and sister; Emmett and Alice. But my mother also adopted twins; Jasper and Rosalie. The weird thing is that Jasper and Alice are in love and so are Rosalie and Emmett."

"I'd love to have a brother or sister. I'm an only child." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's cool. Your boyfriend seemed pretty upset when i walked in."

"Boyfriend?" I asked, confused.

"The boy you were sitting next to in English."

"Oh, no. That's not my boyfriend, that's just Jake. We grew up together, we're sorta best friends." Edwards face brightened.

"So your single?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I blushed "You?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is my class." I smiled.

"Then that would be my class." He asked pointing to the door opposite mine.

"Yup. So I guess I'll see you later." I smiled and pulled the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Spanish class dragged. Jessica spent the whole lesson talking about her party.

When the bell finally rang, I jumped up and was out the room before anyone else. Edward walked out of his class and smiled at me. He started walking over to me but just before he reached me Paul picked me up and spun me around.

"Paul put me down!" I laughed. He put me to my feet and grinned at me.

"Morning Bella."

"Paul." I smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started walking.

"So how's your day going so far?"

"I'm freezing but it's been pretty good. Have you met the new kid?" Paul tensed up for a second then snapped out of it.

"Freezing? Really? I'm boiling. See, feel." He said placing my hand against his arm.

"Your like an oven, are you feeling okay?"

"Please, I'm always this hot." He grinned at the second meaning.

"Yeah. In your dreams." I joked.

"Tell me this isn't sexy." He said lifting up his top to reveal his six pack. I was used to the guys being topless. None of them ever wore a shirt- apart from at school. I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off then walked in front of him.

"Come on Bella! I was only joking!" I walked into the cafeteria to find Jacob at my favorite spot; the table by the east window. On the rare occasions when it was sunny outside it always shone through that window the most. I loved the sun - I loved to be warm. That's probably why I like Jacobs hugs the best.

"Well whaddaya know? Another cloudy day. Surprise, surprise." Jake said as I sat down.

"What do you expect we are in forks. I hate the cold and wet, why did I move here?"

"cause you love us." Paul said as he sat down next to me and grinned at Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil.

"Why are you so happy?" Embry asked. I tuned out their chatter- like i did so very often- and scanned the cafeteria. I saw Edward walk in and he was looking at me like I'd offended him. He caught my gaze, then dropped it. I watched him walk to a table and sit down by himself. Why didn't he come join us?

"Bells?" Jake said as his arm nudged mine. "Earth to Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of it.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come watch us cliff dive tonight?"

"Umm, sure. Yeah." Jake looked at me quizzically.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." My gaze drifted back to Edward. His head tilted slightly to the chair next to him then he looked up at me.

"I'll be right back." I turned to Jake.

"I'm just gonna go and talk to Edward for a bit." Jakes eyes darted to where Edward was sitting, to me, then to the guys. I got up to leave but Jacobs' hand caught my wrist.

"No." His voice was hard and cold. I was surprised by the way he sounded, he sounded like a completely different person, not like the Jacob I knew. I stared at him with wide, questioning eyes. His eyes were like his voice, hard and cold. Fixated on Edward. I Looked at Edward then back to Jacob; they were staring at each other with pure hatred.

"Have you got a problem with Edward or something?" I asked breaking the silence. Jake snapped put of it and looked up at me.

"What gives it away?" he asked sarcastically.

"Are you going to let go or not." Jake let go of my wrist and smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry."

"So what's your problem? Do you know him from somewhere?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter. Just don't go over there."

"Since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?" Jacob was silent.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled under my breath. I began to walked over to Edward.I stood next to him and he looked me up and down.

"Wanna sit down?" Edward kicked the chair next to him with his foot.

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

"So what brings you here?" He stared at my eyes in a way that made me want to tell him the truth. So I did.

"Why does Jake hate you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to Edwards' table and he grinned as he pulled out the empty chair next to him. I just eyed it and remained standing.

"Please, sit." He offered.I sat, reluctantly.

"Why does Jake hate you?" I seemed caught off-guard and hesitated.

"Well... our families have, history."

"History? What kind of history?" I smiled leaning closer,

"I'm listening."

"Well," He began,

"this isn't the first time my family lived in forks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see-"

"Hey Edward!" A big guy with curly dark hair said, punching him on the arm in the process, sitting down on the other side of him. The other three chairs were quickly taken by a handsome blonde boy, a gorgeous blonde girl who looked like the model of all models and a short pixie-like girl with black spiked seemed annoyed at the intrusion but introduced me polietly.

"Hey guys, this is Bella." He looked around the table. "These are my brothers Emmett and Jasper, and my sisters Rosalie and Alice."

"I like her." Alice said grinning at me.I blushed, like I always did when I was embarrassed or someone complimented me .

"Thanks, I guess." She looked me over once and gasped.

"Oh my! What ARE you wearing?"

"Alice." Edward said curtly, ending her criticism. "Bella, can we take a walk?" I nodded.

"It was nice meeting you all." I smiled politely as I stood. I looked over at Jacobs' table. They were all staring at me, I gave them a small apologetic smile then Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out the cafeteria doors.

We went outside and sat on a bench under the tree that shaded Jacobs window.

"So why does jake hate you?" I repeated as I pulled my sleeves down, it was freezing and I was starting to get goosebumps.

"I don't want you to freeze to death please, take my coat." Edward smiled and shrugged his jacket off.

"Are you sure?" He nodded so I stood up and put it on."It fits perfectly." I joked, holding up the sleeves that had completely swallowed my arms and hands. Edward laughed and stood up.I watched as he rolled up the sleeves for me. I looked up at him and a piece of hair fell onto the bridge of my nose. Edward moved the peice of hair then looked me in the eyes. His eyes were the colour of melted honey, with infinitely dark pupils. He leaned in closer and his breath washed over my face; smelling of honey and lilacs. He tilted his head and I knew what he was aiming to do. No, no no. This is moving way to fast, I don't even KNOW you! I thought to myself.I lowered my head and quickly averted my attention to my bell sounded and I breathed a mental sigh of relief. Saved by the bell.

"Well," I stuttered, "I-I guess thats the end of luch." I said stepping back. "Do you need help finding your class?"

"Actually, I do. Biology 3-"

"A, Biology 3A." I finished. "Thats my class too." I smiled and we started walking.

"So your family seems cool." I stopped in front of the school doors. "Did Alice have one too many RedBulls this morning?"

"No, Alice is always like that." He chuckled and held the door open for me then we walked into Biology, 3A

Jacobs' POV

Bella walked towards the bloodsuckers' table and a piece of my sanity went with her. I watched her sit down next to him and only she knew, if only she realized that he was a monster- a vampire. A life sucking, evil, dead, stalking, creepy vampire.I snapped out of my insults when I heard Paul whisper

"Watch this." He said quietly, hoping that my wolf ears wouldn't hear it, but they did. They always did. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He placed a piece of broccoli on his plastic spoon and used it like a catapult; flicking it towards me. I caught the flying vegetable, barely thinking about it, it was so natural- a reflex. With a flick of my wrist I flung it back to Paul, hitting him square between the eyes. Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah all burst out laughing. I snickered and turned to face my table again. Paul glared at me, mumbling something about 'get you later... off a cliff...' I let out a loud guffaw and Paul's' hand began to shake, snapping the plastic spoon in the process. Paul had the shortest temper of the pack, and if he phased in here, I can't even describe it- let's just say that we'd be better off dead than having to deal with the elders.

"Paul," I warned. "Cool it." He caught my eye and began to settle down.

"Yeah, cool it Paul." Jared elbowed him in the ribs and snickered.

"Shut up." Paul threw the remnants of his plastic spoon at Jared.

"Hey!" Jared threw back a piece of corn and they began to bicker.I listened to them for a minute, but then a movement at the corner of the cafeteria caught my eye. More bloodsuckers came in. The stench was horrible. There were 5 of them now, and Bella was just sitting there, oblivious to the mortal danger she was in. Edward stood up and glared at me for a split second, then walked out with Bella, putting his hand on the small of her back.A growl began to form in my chest, but it was cut off by the silent heat that coursed through my veins, causing me to movement caught my eye under the tree outside of the window.

Sure enough, there they were, sitting down on the bench under the tree that shaded this window. Bella shivered and tugged on her sleeves. He handed her his jacket and she took it, she put it on! She's going to smell like blood suckers now, hugging her is going to be a pain- literally. It's like sniffing pure bleach.I watched as he got up and started rolling up her sleeves. He was too growl that had formed before now grew, and the tremors grew larger. The pack looked my way but said nothing; they knew that I had enough self control to not phase in the cafeteria but Paul didn't he jumped up leaving his things behind him and ran out the cafeteria . I knew that I had enough self control not to phase in the cafeteria but I honestly didn't know if I I had enough self control to not kill the bloodsucker that had his hands on blood sucker looked away from Bella's sleeves and looked at me for a split second- so fast that a normal human wouldn't have caught it, but I did. And the look said, 'She's mine.'He leaned in even closer and I let out a full blown snarl, scaring half of the cafeteria. I didn't care. But the pack did and Seth did some quick thinking.

"Oops, I guess I left my ringer on loud, it's that ring tone from that new horror movie, Wolves of Midnight. I loved that fight scene so much that I put it on my phone. Sorry everyone." He said students mumbled in agreement or disgust, that movie wasn't even a real horror, it was more of a PG-14 flick. But what I was witnessing was a horror; a stone cold vampire was bending down, wanting to kiss Bella, MY Bella! And she wasn't even doing anything about it. If she's not gonna stop him I will. I am not letting this happen. Heat surged through my body as I fought to keep the tremors under control. My mind thought of a million possibilities as to how I could get out of here as quickly as possible. The thin wall of glass wouldn't be a problem for me, I'd heal in minutes. Just as I was contemplating on smashing through the window, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Bella stepped back and I breathed a sigh of relief and got up, not even bothering to explain my reason for acting like Paul. They'd see it all in my head later anyways, so why waste my breath?I practically bolted to my next class, I needed to see Bella. I needed to talk to her, see if she was okay. I rounded the corner into Biology 3A, and stopped dead in my tracks when the sickly sweet scent of vampire hit my wolf nose. I looked to where Bella was, and sure enough, there was the leech. In MY seat. Next to MY Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your in my seat." I looked up to find Jake glaring down at Edward.

"Theres a seat the other side of Bella." Edward suggested.

"Paul sits there."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Edward stood up and moved to the table behind mine.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked Jacob.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"Well, if it makes any difference, I'll apologize about what happened atlunch." I offered.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled. I ignored him.

"Well, I'm sorry about what happened at lunch." I smiled.

"Need a hug?"

"No." I ignored him again and wrapped my arms around him.

"Get off Bella." He snapped.I let go of him and stared at him in shock. Jake has never snapped at mebefore. I looked away and raised my hand, waiting for Mr. Banner to call onme.

"Yes Bella?"

"May I sit next to Edward this class to help him get on track?" I desperatelyhoped this would work.

"I think that's a great idea. Edward, Bella is the top of this class, she isgoing to help you catch up. if you don't mind that is." Mr. Banner and I bothlooked at Edward.

"No, I don't mind." Edward said very nonchalantly. I picked up my bag andmoved to the vacant seat next to Edward, sighing a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Mr. Banner said, rubbing his hands together

"Today we will becomparing onion root cells and putting them in the three stages of mitosis-"The door swung open and in walked Paul, trying to hide his smile at theteachers shock.

"Sorry I'm late." He looked over at me and frowned. Paul sat down in his seatand turned around to face me, not even looking at Jacob.

"Why are you sitting there?" he asked, completely ignoring Edward.

"Why don't you ask Jake?" I asked, letting the acid drip of my tongue. I wasglaring at the back of Jacob's head. Paul turned around to speak to jake.

"So, top of the class." I head Edward whisper, and when I looked over, he wassmiling at me. I bit my lip, and nodded.

"So,you good at biology?" I asked, looking at the assignment in front of him.

"Actually-"

"Bella, listen to me. Jake's an idiot, I should know. Will you please come sithere again?" Paul smiled.

"Hold on, Edward was telling me something."

"Oh, sorry." Paul said sarcastically.

"As I was saying, I was actually in advanced placement for biology in my oldschool."

"See Bella? He doesn't need your help. Come sit next to me." Paul patted theempty seat between him and Jacob, pleading with his eyes. I looked over atEdward.

"Please! I'll even move over so you dint have to sit next to Jake."

"Fine. Sorry Edward, I really am. But you should be able to get by just fine."I smiled my best smile and Edward before getting up. Paul shot Edward a smuglook then moved over.

"Happy now?" I asked as I set my stuff down.

"Yep." Paul nudged Jake with his elbow.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before." Jake said. I was just about to tellhim off, but when I looked up into his eyes and he said

"Will you forgive me?"I just couldn't bring myself to it. All my anger disappeared the second Ilooked into his dark eyes.

"Fine." I tried to keep the smile out of my voice and off my face, but failedmiserably.

"So, you still coming cliff diving after school?" Paul asked with a proudsmile plastered on his face.

"Duh! I'm gonna go home, shower, change, hop in my truck, drive to Leah's andthen we are going to meet you up there." I sucked in a deep breath.

"You and Leah?" Paul asked, eyes almost falling out of his head.

"Since whendo you and Leah hangout?"

"Shut up. She's helping me out."

"Leah? Like, Seth's sister Leah? Leah Clearwater?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I really don't know. It's just not like Leah to be friends with some one likeyou." Paul winked and changed the subject.

"So, you wearing a bikini tonight?"He emphasized 'bikini'. A lot.

"Paul, you are so shallow." Jake laughed.

"And perverted." I added.

"Maybe, but you like it don't you Bells?" Paul looked at me with a twinkle inhis eyes.

"Pshh, in your dreams." I scoffed, hearing Jacob chuckle.

"Yeah, you are." said made a disgusted sound behind me. Paul turned around and said somethingthat sounded like

"She likes us because we don't bite."I was very confused, and Jacobs' reaction helped me nothing. He was trying sohard not to laugh out loud that his hand was on his mouth and his whole upperbody was shaking. When Paul turned back around, Jacob held out his hand and the 2 boyshigh-fived Jacob eventually got his laughter under control andthen turned to me.

"Hey, you wanna come sit here again?"

"Only if you want me to." I replied. Jacob pushed Paul off the chair and healmost landed on me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and got up to sit in my regular chair.

"'Kay, so I guess we better start on our work then." I trailed off.

"Well, anybody know anything about mitosis?" Jacob chuckled.


End file.
